Comfortable Silence
by ToshokanKeitorin
Summary: Shounen-ai, TezukaOishi. My first PoT fic, not much to it.


Comfortable Silence  
  
My first PoT fic, probably not that great, kinda rare pairing, just review and tell me what I can improve, pwetty pweeez ^^  
  
As he watched the rays of early morning sunlight reflect off his companion's glasses and took a deep breath of the still night-cooled air, Oishi decided that if not for the reason behind their outing, all would be right in the world.  
  
He would have done anything to have the news today be good, but he was afraid. Lately, he had seen Tezuka's strong hands straying towards his arm as a brief look of worry crossed his beautiful features. It was never when he thought anyone was watching him. Oishi knew he certainly wouldn't have allowed even the slight glimpse of feeling past the stony façade he carefully maintained. But the Tezuka didn't know that someone was almost always watching him, first with concern, then fascination and now...  
  
Banishing troubling thoughts out of his mind, Oishi concentrated on making sure they were going the right way, that they would reach the appointment on time. He ticked items off his mental checklist, thinking ahead...  
  
"Stop worrying," Tezuka said, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as they walked.  
  
"I'm not wor..." Oishi sighed to himself. It was useless trying to hide anything from his buchou. "But what if-"  
  
"We'll deal with the results when and if that time comes." The other boy spoke with such surety and confidence that Oishi felt himself relax, content to walk down the still nearly empty street with the other boy.  
  
True, the silences between them were frequent, as neither was particularly talkative, at least compared to certain others on their team, but by no means awkward. They were comfortable with each other, an easy familiarity that neither boy thought to question.  
  
"Your arm is almost completely healed."  
  
Oishi still couldn't believe it. He hadn't been able to banish the grin from his face at the news. Tezuka would be fine, would still play tennis, still be his captain...  
  
Even Tezuka was relieved. Oishi could read it in his eyes, his judgment in this matter honed from years of Tezuka-observing. Something was still bothering him, and even Oishi couldn't discern precisely what, but...  
  
But everything was going to be okay now.  
  
On the way home, they stopped to get lunch at a small local restaurant they both liked. They sat across from each other in companionable silence, smiling absently as they ate.  
  
"Ne, Tezuka..." Oishi said, reluctant to break the peaceful spell that had broken over them, but curious about this.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What would you have done if your arm wasn't healed? If they told you you couldn't play..."  
  
Tezuka was silent. He slowly transferred his gaze from the window to stare straight at Oishi.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Oishi's brows knit together as he frowned slightly, puzzled.  
  
"You don't...know?"  
  
Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose under glasses with two long, tapered fingers. Oishi had been noticing those hands a lot lately. The habits of his buchou were familiar to him.  
  
"I don't want to leave Seigaku, or the team. However..." he lowered his hands to table and stared into his palms intently. He paused a while before continuing. "I would have done what was necessary."  
  
Oishi dropped his gaze quickly, not wanting his captain to notice the look of pain that crossed his face at this whispered proclamation. He couldn't imagine tennis without Tezuka; Tezuka was...  
  
"I see..." Oishi said quietly.  
  
Tezuka frowned at his vice-captain's tone. "But Oishi, it's not use worrying about that."  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Oishi answered. He smiled softly. "Your arm will be fine."  
  
"Indeed..." Tezuka answered, his gaze traveling towards the offending limb.  
  
Oishi found himself inordinately frustrated at the slightly melancholy tinge to his captain's eyes.  
  
"I'm glad, Tezuka," Oishi said forcefully, then blushed when Tezuka looked at him, puzzled at the vehemence in the three words.  
  
"Well, should we go?" asked Oishi, rising from the table quickly to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Oishi noticed Tezuka's familiar features adopt a foreign expression as he rose gracefully from the table. He had never seen that before, but it looked almost...unsure.  
  
Eventually, the two boys found themselves standing in front of Oishi's house, getting ready to say goodbye for the day. Always at these times, there was a peculiar awkwardness, a pause as if something was missing. Feeling foolish, Oishi gave a halfhearted wave to his captain, feeling oddly saddened at the parting. It was silly; they would see each other the next day at school, then practice, but Oishi couldn't shake the feeling of loss that surged up every time he watched Tezuka walk away.  
  
He opened his mouth to mutter some inconsequentiality and bid his captain farewell when he felt a warm hand press onto his shoulder. His jaw dropped as he whipped his gaze up to stare at Tezuka. The other boy had awkwardly clasped Oishi's shoulder in a friendly gesture.  
  
"Thank you, Oishi," he said, staring just to the right of his vice-captain, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"No problem Tezuka," Oishi stammered back, desperately trying not to blush at the feeling of the other boy's hand on him, warm and heavy. "Just take care of yourself."  
  
Tezuka smiled softly, just barely a curve of his lips. To anyone else, it would have been imperceptible. "But I have you to do that, Oishi," he said as he leaned forward and lightly hugged the other boy.  
  
Oishi's spine stiffened as he awkwardly brought his arms up to reciprocate the gesture. This had to be just another dream; his captain did not exhibit spontaneous gestures of affection. He tried to ignore the completely inappropriate feelings that began to flood through his system as he became hyper aware of the warm firm chest pressed against his own, of the strong arms loosely wrapped around him. It was becoming quite difficult.  
  
Too quickly, he was released with a gruff "See you tomorrow," as Tezuka walked away from his house, from him.  
  
Oishi blinked several times, still convinced he was dreaming. "See you tomorrow," he whispered to the empty air in front of him.  
  
Later that night, as he was preparing for sleep, Oishi's thoughts drifted back to their parting on his porch. More importantly, to his feelings towards the casual hug they had shared. Tezuka probably just wanted to thank him.  
  
Sitting at his desk, Oishi groaned and rubbed his temples as his body chose to remind him exactly how good that hug had felt. Entirely too good for comfort.  
  
Maybe I should talk to Tezuka tomorrow, he thought to himself as he straightened his tennis gear for practice the next day. He smiled slightly as he thought of his confident captain and that...unsure...expression earlier. It should be interesting. 


End file.
